Reverse Falls: First Impressions
Dipper x Pacifica Pacifica ran up the paved road on the cliff side, pumping her legs as fast as she could as a Little Critters song played from the phone that she clutched in her hand. Feeling like she couldn't go much further and needed a break, she ran to the side of the road and bent over, placing her hands on her thighs. Why did she decide to run all the way up the friggin' Cliff Road? She was lucky that she didn't fall over on the side road doing something like this, especially since she wasn't used to running up hill at all. However, it wasn't because she wasn't used to running. Back home in Piedmont, she always ran all over the neighbourhood; sometimes even at early hours to the point Gideon always teased her about being a early bird. It was something she found cleared her mind in the morning, which is something she really needed sometimes. One thing she loved about the town was the fact there were many places to run and explore. The only place despised running was downtown, especially with the bell near the town square - the further she can stay way from that damn thing the better. In addition to this, she didn't want to go anywhere near the paths in the middle of the forest, because always felt like she was being watched. She knew it was more then a weird feeling that would quickly pass. Shortly after arriving, she found an old journal resting in a strange metal tree. Inside of its pages were strange ciphers and details about the supernatural critters in the town. She knew the journal wasn't a fake since shortly after finding it, she encountered many strange things that the pages talked about. Hell, after being here only for a week her and her brother, Gideon, already faced: some crazed gnomes, who wanted her and brother to be their queens; a 'rogue' gnome that resided in the wine cellar, who wanted to destroy their home for not serving him as he pleased; a chupacabra that gave her many cuts before blotting off into the woods and so much more. Normally, most people would've ran out of town with their tail between their legs after bizarre shit like that - but not her. Ever since she was little, she was intrigued by the supernatural things. If anything, with an item like this, it gave her a chance to find out more about them. She knew there were more mysteries about this place- and she wanted to find out what they are. It wasn't just that. Her mother told her that her biological family had roots in the town a couple years back. That made her all the more interested in this place. She could finally put many thoughts and feelings she had for awhile to rest. She owed it to herself to solve the mysteries of this place. She had to find out these things. She just had too. Pacifica walked over to one of the deciduous tree that darted the side of the road and leaned against it. She fixed her eyes on the cobblestone mansion that rested on top cliff side, trying to breath normally. She passed by the place a few times running around the town and even remembered glimpsing it through the window on the bus ride into town. However, something about that mansion made her wonder every time she brushed by it. She read a brief passage about it in the journals. The weird part was that description about it was super vague as if he was hiding something about that place. While it could be nothing, it was something she did wonder, especially since she still had no clue who the author of them was. Ugh. She wished she was able to decipher those stupid codes! They might help her uncover the secrets of this place a lot quicker. However, looking up at the massive building, Pacifica figured that if she got a closer look at it, she might be able to learn more about the place. Feeling a little daring, Pacifica pushed herself up the cliff just a bit more until she noticed a large mass of people around a large metal gate. As she panted for breath, she noticed people were staring at the gate as if Sev'ral Timez were on the other side of the gate with big cheesy grins on their faces, holding their phones up into the air in order to take a picture. It didn't surprise her that much. After all, there very many tourist traps in the town. However, she could hardly see a thing since there were so many people in front of her. Standing on her tip-toes, she saw a boy and a girl, who both looked about her age with matching, powerful hazel eyes, walk out of the mansion, making their way down the large steps. The girl wore a pink scoop neck sweater and black skirt. Resting onto of her head, was a black headband with a green amulet on top of it. There was a similar amulet on her necklace as well. In addition to this, she had a grin on her face, seeming to enjoy the attention everyone was giving her with brown curls that fell half way down her back. The boy, who wore a black shirt with a white coat on top and dark pants, had a similar amulet around his neck and brown hair. He seemed much colder and stoic then his sister. He looked rather cute to say the least, causing a hint of red to come to her cheeks. However, the only thing that kept her for falling for his charm was that amulet around his neck and the look in his eyes. In fact, the looks in both of the twins eyes sent chills down her spine. Moments later, Pacifica swore the boy tossed his eyes at her, giving her a sly smirk which sent a chill down her spine. The girl stared at him for a moment and the guy flashed his eyes toward her before she burst out into a fit of laughter a couple moments later. Pacifica stared this, blinking. What was that about? "Ma'am," a man, who was wearing a suit with a question mark pin on it, said, turning to the tour guide nearby and tossing Pacifica out of her thoughts. "Your group has to back away from the gate, now." "All right," the woman said before she turned her attention to the group. "Let's get back to the bus, group! There are ice cream sandwiches that look like this town's founder inside." As people cheered around her about the treats, Pacifica glanced over shoulder as the twins climbed into the limo. She made her way back to the other side of the highway. Once Pacifica was on the other side, she reached into her shorts pocket, plucking her phone out her pocket. She put her headphones back into her ears before began to make her way back home. Something in her gut told her that it wasn't the last she was going to see of them. Category:Fan-Fiction Category:Reverse Falls